


Погружаясь

by Crazy_cake



Category: Mr. Robot (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Dark, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-10-21 10:23:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10683357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_cake/pseuds/Crazy_cake
Summary: Они — родственные души, и здесь рассказы о них. Эллиот давно позабыл о "Тайрелле", чьё имя написано на его запястье. Есть в этом что-то ироничное.





	Погружаясь

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [going under](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8622754) by [Larrant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larrant/pseuds/Larrant). 



> Разрешение на перевод получено.

На сером холодном горизонте виднеются мрачные тучи. Эллиот видит своё отражение в тёмном мониторе рядом с тенью человека, останавливающегося рядом.  
  
Он глядит вверх и замечает блондина, смотрящего на него.  
  
— Тайрелл Уэллик, — говорит мужчина, не обращая внимание на мгновение тишины, и Эллиот почти — _но только почти_  — мигает. Он ждёт, когда его мозг заработает, ждёт, когда что-то внутри него щёлкнет. Удивительно, но это случается.  
  
Тайрелл.  
  
(он не встречал никого с таким именем раньше, но лишь до сей поры)  
  
— Эллиот, — говорит Эллиот и почти касается значка работника на своей груди, когда вспоминает, что сейчас он не в отделе обслуживания, а перед ним не клиент.  
  
Покалывание на коже, может, под ней, и он сглатывает, решая игнорировать это.  
  
— Просто инженер, — заканчивает Эллиот и, не отрывая взгляда от Тайрелла, приходит к выводу, что надетый на нём костюм значительное дороже, чем может позволить его заработная плата. Раздражает, что этот мужчина никак не отворачивается.  
  
_Тайрелл_ , снова думает Эллиот, и на этот раз просто покалывание сменяется зудом под его манжетой, и внезапно становится невыносимо размышлять о том… о том, сколько силы воли нужно, чтоб остаться сидеть на месте и игнорировать.  
  
И потом.  
  
_Тайрелл Уэллик_. Его мозг зациклился, проигрывая эти два слова тем же голосом, которым говорил мужчина, и повторяя тот же явно не американский акцент.  
  
У мужчины голубые глаза — кажется, иностранец, Германия, быть может? Эллиот никогда не заострял внимания на том, кто как выглядит, но у этого мужчины костюм стоит больше, чем Эллиот получает в месяц и… ладно. Эллиот никогда не видел кого-то с такими чисто-голубыми очами и не мог понять, почему не может оторвать взгляд от них.  
  
(кожа под манжетой всё ещё зудит, пальцы нервно подёргиваются, пока Эллиот не останавливает их до того, как те бы начали чесаться)  
  
Тайрелл улыбается (но зачем?), и его взгляд останавливается на мониторе за спиной Эллиота. Он говорит что-то о Линуксе, что-то о работающих системах, а потом опять смотрит на Эллиота своими ярко-голубыми пронзительными глазами.  
  
Зуд успокаивается только тогда, когда мужчина уходит.  
  
(есть что-то ещё, что-то снизу, но он не может определить что)  
  
Этой ночью он возвращается в свою квартиру. Пальцы находят клавиши на клавиатуре, разум проясняется.  
  
Да, именно так он удовлетворяет своё любопытство. Веб-страница загружается, появляется профиль на фэйсбуке, и Эллиот нажимает на него без дальнейших раздумий.  
  
Всё нормально, ведь он не встретится с Тайреллом Уэлликом снова, так что всё нормально.  
  
Он даже не знает, что хочет найти. Хотя в итоге он всё-таки поражается такому количеству обыкновенности, обыденности, _нормальности_.  
  
У Тайрелла Уэллика есть аккаунт на LinkedIn, фэйсбуке — ему не чужды социальные сети. Он, как и многие, является частью поколения, использующего их для работы и прочего. Его фэйсбук состоит из фотографий, на которых изображены его жена и он сам — лучезарно улыбаются, стоя на каком-то пляже. Возможно, Франция.  
  
Он копает чуть глубже, находит чуть больше. Ничего. Не просто отсутствие чего-то постыдного — отсутствие личности.  
  
Эллиот просматривает фотографии, прокручивая их всё ниже и ниже, пока не утыкается в самый низ, где больше ничего нет, и закрывает страницу.  
  
Конечный результат часовых поисков: Тайрелл Уэллик — нормальный. Абсолютно, чрезвычайно и совершенно _обыденный_. И Эллиот не понимает.  
  
Было же что-то ещё когда они встретились — что-то, что сделало Эллиота неспособным отвести взгляд, — он был уверен в этом. Однако на фотографиях нет ничего похожего на человека, которого Эллиот видел сегодня. Он выглядел обычным во всём: обычный человек, обычная семья.  
  
До Эллиота вдруг доходит, что на изображениях глаза мужчины и близко не такие голубые, какие они есть в жизни. Здесь они тусклые, обыкновенные, без какого-либо намёка на чувство.  
  
Снова что-то зудит на запястье, под ремнём, и он почти рассеяно чешет, хмурясь, трясёт головой и выходит из системы.  
  
(голубые глаза Тайрела ярче, чем само небо)  
  


***

  
  
_Тайрелл Уэллик.  
  
Он может найти ему применение. _  
  


***

  
  
Когда Эллиот был подростком, у него был друг. Ну, или не друг, это не точно. Кто-то, с кем он иногда проводил время вместе. Единственный, с кем он вообще это делал. Для остальных он был слишком непонятным, слишком странным — но был тихим и оставался один на один с собой, так что не подвергался издевательствам, как это происходило с другими. Например, с его одноклассником, маленьким сухопарым Джо. У него были тонкие волосы, и он немного походил на Эллиота, но в отличие от последнего, отчаянно сопротивлялся, за что и бывал часто побит.  
  
Но вернёмся к его другу. У него были светлые волосы и лазурные глаза, а ещё он всё время улыбался, — насколько помнит Эллиот, — и звали его Джек.  
  
Временами, когда Дарлин забирала деньги Эллиота на ланч, чтобы купить себе сигарет, Джек покупал ему обед. Они разговаривали: точнее, говорил Джек, а Эллиот слушал. Когда в школе давали задание поработать в паре над проектом, и никто не выбирал Эллиота, это делал Джек.  
  
Он думает, они были лучшими друзьями: если честно, он задумывается над этим только сейчас. В то время его не сильно волновало всё это. Ему даже не приходило в голову хоть немного поразмышлять.  
  
Он помнит, как Джейк вытащил его из дома на ночь, — мать ничего не сказала и отпустила. Когда они оба напились, Джек прижимал Эллиота к парковой стене и целовал, долго и медленно: ощущение мокрого языка Джека во рту, изучающего зубы Эллиота, было странным и неприятным. Тогда он не сказал этого, так как был слишком шокирован, чтобы выговорить хоть слово — или хотя бы думать о чём-то кроме происходящего.  
  
Помнит, как не был уверен, что ему делать, помнит, как стоял, не двигаясь, задаваясь вопросом, как он должен себя вести, ибо у него не было ни малейшего представления.  
  
И когда Джек объяснил ему (Эллиот не уверен, почему Джеку не приспичило прямо тогда), Эллиот смог произнести лишь:  
— Оу, — и пусть это всё ещё было необыкновенно, он кивнул в знак согласия.  
  
На тот момент он даже не думал о сексе с кем-то, кроме женщины — как в тех порно-журналах отца, которые тот хранил в третьем шкафчике слева в своей комнате, — так что решил, что это должно быть просто. Это было необычно, но чёрт возьми.  
  
Он не сильно беспокоился об этом, не беспокоился о том, как бы доставить Джеку удовольствие, не беспокоился об удовольствии в целом. Его взгляд наткнулся на бесцельно ползающего по стене вокруг своей оси жука, и он следил за ним, пока тот не упал куда-то вниз.  
  
Что ж, у них был секс.  
  
И… не один раз.  
  
Лишь потом Джек вздыхает:  
— Давай перестанем, — потому что ему кажется, что Эллиоту совсем нет дела до опыта, и Джек выдавливает из себя слегка болезненную улыбку. Для Эллиота было облегчением то, что между ними ничего не изменилось в школе, а Джек, держа своё слово, больше не пьёт с Эллиотом.  
  
В их последний год учёбы Джек находит её — своего соулмейта. Она ослепительно улыбается Эллиоту, когда Джек знакомит их. Эллиот чуть кивает, махнув рукой, и немного завидует — совсем немного — и даже не знает, что ответить. И когда они выпустились из школы, они даже не пытались поддерживать контакт.  
  
В этой истории нет «изюминки» или чего-то особенного, но это одно из самых памятных событий в жизни Эллиота. Когда люди спрашивают, состоит ли он с кем-то в отношениях, он сразу вспоминает именно эти, свои первые и единственные, пусть и их сложно назвать таковыми.  
  
Но это считается, думает Эллиот.  
  


***

  
  
_Парочка пустяков об именах и их **значении.**  
  
Имена содержат в себе некую силу: ту или иную в каждом из них. В древних мифах из темноты что-то высшее шепчет, что истинное имя — то, что может быть тебя убить.  
  
(другие же мифы молвят, что это то, что может тебя освободить)  
  
Это — реальность, настоящая жизнь (на самом деле только один из вариантов её развития, но ты не узнаешь остальные), а твоё имя — связующее звено, скрепляющее твою судьбу с кем-то ещё в этой вселенной.  
  
Но как насчёт тех, у кого нет имён? Имя — это что-то, что тебе даётся. Ты не выбираешь его, ты рождаешься с ним.  
  
Если начинать задумываться об этом, то у него никогда и не было имени. Он был создан, но не рождён. Тот человек никогда не дарил ему имени. Но всё равно - каждый нуждается в имени.  
  
(так что он отзывает себя из воспоминаний, места, всё ещё холодного и горького в его сознании, места, которое станет катализатором для всего, что грядёт)  
  
(но это не имя, это всё ещё не имя)  
  
(назревает вопрос: чьё же имя — его?)  
_

***

  
  
— Я знаю, это ведь ты спровоцировал арест Терри Колби, — говорит без церемоний Тайрелл Уэллик, взгляд которого сейчас холоднее льда, и сердце Эллиота пропускает удар.  
  
— Нет, — он отрицает, спотыкаясь о собственные слова. Его эмоции слишком заметны, он знает это, глаза слишком широко открыты, голос слишком не уверен. Эллиот не может ничего поделать: это происходит не по его воле, и он с удовольствием остановился, если бы мог.  
  
Тайрелл продолжает говорить, словно и не слышал, словно таким образом _наказывает_ Эллиота. Будто бы разочарован. Эллиот чувствует эту разочарованность. Он не слышал ничего, кроме закопанных где-то глубоко внутри чувств, рвущихся наружу.  
  
_Заурядный_ , слышится ему, и это хорошо, это то, чем он хочет быть, но… это звучит как оскорбление из уст Тайрелла Уэллика.  
  
Он помнит только то, как был впоследствии смущён, как был озадачен Тайреллом Уэлликом после того, как тот уже ушёл. И в то же время его мучил вопрос: а мог ли Тайрелл Уэллик быть _его_ родственной душой — это стало бы единственным объяснением происходящего.  
  


***

  
  
_— Ты же не забыл, что я знаю твой грязный маленький секрет? — мужчина ворчит почти обиженно. Его глаза широко раскрыты, он паникует. Он пытается держать себя в руках, но видно, что он на грани: что-то внутри него прыгает, крутится и **горит**. Сам Тайрелл Уэллик — взрывоопасное вещество, готовое лопнуть прямо под кожей.  
  
Это было бы милым, если бы не действовало на нервы.  
  
Однако, встать и уйти прямо сейчас — не самое мудрое решение. Так что он плюхается в кресло и глядит на Тайрелла — человека, с которым он связан судьбой, но который в данный момент выглядит как жалкое маленькое дерьмо.  
  
— Мы оба слишком умны, чтобы позволять мелочам диктовать наши действия, — терпеливо он говорит ему и задумывается: а не слишком ли он завысил умственные способности Тайрелла в этот раз.  
  
Но он как открытая книга: его эмоции очень легко прочесть. Он знает, как привлечь внимание Тайрелла, знает способ.  
  
После того, как тот уходит, он направляется к киоску, покупает жвачку, и затем его посещает запоздалая мысль: догадался ли уже Тайрелл? Скорее всего, догадался, может, просто ждёт знак, пусть этих знаков и так было достаточно, будь он проклят.  
  
Очевидно, что им обоим станет легче, если кто-то из них скажет это вслух. Но не факт, что кто-то собирается.  
_

***

  
  
Оно здесь. Главное. Грандиозное. То, что идёт против всех ожиданий Эллиота и заставляет его задумываться о судьбе. Если это и правда судьба, то почему же Тайрелл ничего не говорит об этом?  
  
Потому что Тайрелл Уэллик внезапно становится вездесущим.  
  
Эллиот не понимает почему. Или, может быть, просто Тайрелл ведёт себя слишком бесцеремонно. Эллиот не знает — может это, а может что-то ещё, например то, как Тайрелл смотрит на Эллиота — с интересом и намёком на что-то, о чём Эллиот не узнает. От этого в животе приятно трепещет.  
  
Может, то, как Тайрелл говорит с ним — словно они друзья или даже что-то большее. Словно их связывает некий общий секрет. Странно, но это происходит ненамеренно.  
  
А может это оно: однажды Тайрелл предлагает Эллиоту кофе без молока и с двумя ложками сахара — почти так, как он любит. И Эллиот забывает спросить, откуда тот знает.  
  
(и так и не вспоминает, пока кофе не кончается, а его вкус пеной не растворяется на языке)  
  


***

  
  
_— Перестань быть таким наглым, — он раздражается и на какой-то момент срывается.  
  
Всё это действует ему на нервы, действует на его чувство осторожности, потому что Эллиот нервный и раздражительный, и хоть паранойя — это **хорошо** , в данный момент она только мешает.  
  
Тайрелл хмурится, его эмоции невозможно разобрать.  
  
Он вздыхает:  
— Мы бизнес-партнёры, не друзья.  
  
— Эллиот, — произносит Тайрелл, продолжая хмуриться. Он выглядит озадаченным, почти беспомощным. Конечно, общий вывод всё ещё в силе.  
  
К несчастью, тон его голоса заставляет на мгновение остановиться. Какую-то секунду Тайрелл напоминает акулу, и внезапно земля уходит из-под ног.  
  
Но совсем не это важно, ведь это то, что можно забыть. Важно то, что он помнит даже после того, как Тайрелл уходит.  
  
Тайрелл назвал его Эллиотом. **Эллиотом**.  
  
Он задумывается о всяком, а в особенности о **таком** Тайрелле, каким его дано видеть только Эллиоту — покладистом. И даже после всего, что было, он... всё такой же?  
  
(как только мысль возникает, она крепко заседает в голове)  
  
Имена — не что-то твоё, имена — то, что даётся тебе другими. И если достаточно людей дадут ему имя, станет ли оно его?  
  
(и не Эллиот ли он уже?)_  
  


***

  
  
— Ты знаешь, моё предложение по-прежнему в силе, — в какой-то момент говорит Тайрелл. Эллиот не до конца уверен, как оказался здесь и почему сейчас сидит с чашкой чая в руках с Тайреллом напротив. Разум быстро начинает анализировать ситуацию.  
  
— Нет, спасибо, — отвечает он.  
  
Он решает сбежать и делает вид, что не понимает растерянный взгляд Тайрелла, когда нажимает кнопку вызова лифта так, чтобы вызвать как можно меньше подозрений.  
  
Он начинает дышать, как только оказывается на улице, пусть и не имеет ни малейшего понятия, где вообще находится. Вдруг о себе даёт знать щемящее внутреннее ощущение, и Эллиоту интересно, был ли он под наркотиками.  
  
Он не знает, что лучше: остановиться на варианте с наркотиками или всё же рассмотреть менее привлекательные версии.  
  


***

  
  
_Но вот и ключ, замочная скважина — всё оказалось так просто, даже не верится, что он не заметил этого раньше.  
  
Всё, что есть у Эллиота, у него было и раньше. Акцент сделан на том, что всё, что у него есть, есть у **него**. И, следуя этой же логике, можно сделать вывод, что Тайрелл Уэллик принадлежит Эллиоту столько же, сколько и тот ему.  
  
Он думает об этом совсем недолго, так как ещё не знает истины, но, возможно, часть его уже обо всём догадалась с самого начала, потому что предположение кажется почти наверняка верным.  
  
И пусть кажется, что Эллиот не хочет его, им нет нужды делиться.  
  
(ему интересно, чья же это вина)_  
  


***

  
  
Кто-то уже напоминал Эллиоту не попадать в ситуации, подобные этой.  
  
Кто-то, как и в кого-то. Но их здесь только двое, рабочее время давно закончилось. Ему любопытно, услышит ли кто-нибудь его крики.  
  
Может, они найдут утром его холодный труп, уже начавший понемногу разлагаться от летней жары.  
  
Он пытается что-то сказать, но изо рта вырываются совсем не те слова, что ему нужны.  
— Что ты тут делаешь? — спрашивает он, надеясь, что дрожь в голосе ему просто мерещится. Но Тайрелл выше и крупнее него и каким-то образом прижимает Эллиота к стене.  
  
Неожиданный возврат к их первой встрече.  
  
Только в этот раз она ещё больше кажется последней.  
  
Он раздражённо задаёт себе вопрос в момент полного отключения: закончится ли это его смертью?  
  
Тайрелл лишь смотрит на него своим глубоким нечитаемым взглядом, затем умышленно наклоняется и… целует Эллиота прямо в губы.  
  


***

  
  
_Прикосновением кожи к коже — вот чем это, чёрт возьми, заканчивается. Какое-то мгновение он даже не думает, не говоря уже о том, чтобы что-то соображать, а дыхание перехватывает от тепла, проникающего в каждую клеточку тела. Связь между ними занимает своё законное место, как будто она всегда была и существовала, как будто его тяжело колотящееся сердце всегда билось для Тайрелла. Он слышал об этом, но никогда не думал… не думал об этом. **Никогда об этом.**  
  
Да, ошеломлённо думает он. Тайрелл Уэллик — его соулмейт. Он никогда в жизни не думал о нём так, даже мысли **в этом направлении** его не посещали.  
  
Он теряется во всём: в чувствах, в странном восторге и в каком-то удивительном внутреннем подъёме, что так напоминает эйфорию.  
  
Тайрелл смеётся, снова и снова шепча имя Эллиота на языках, которые тот даже не знает. И когда его руки тянутся к рукам Эллиота для более тесного тактильного контакта, когда он прижимается всё ближе, а чувства, клокочущие внутри Эллиота, готовы его разорвать, Эллиот позволяет этому случиться.  
_  
  


***

  
  
Иногда он может что-то забыть.  
  
Он даже не замечает этого, пока кто-то не задаёт вопрос в стиле «помнишь прошлую ночь?». Он думает, что помнит, но на деле не помнит ничего.  
  
Ничего, поэтому он возвращается домой, хватается за края белой раковины, смотрит на своё лицо в зеркале и думает, что же ещё он мог забыть и не знать об этом. _Должно_ же быть что-то, что-то важное, что он забыл, что-то ужасное, что-то ужасно важное.  
  
Он знает, что-то точно есть, иначе он бы не зацикливался на этом вот так. Подсознание продолжает вторить одно и то же: «Есть что-то, что ты должен знать, что-то, что ты упустил».  
  
(он просыпается среди ночи, задыхаясь, с бешено колотящимся сердцем, широко раскрытыми глазами и призраком поцелуя на губах)  
  


***

  
  
_Эллиот, говорит Тайрелл. Эллиот, и это его имя. Ему нравится, как оно звучит. Ему нравится несознательная нотка поклонения, кровоточащая в гласных, когда мужчина произносит имя. Он представляет, какова она будет на вкус, если просто забрать её с мягких губ Тайрелла.  
  
Иногда он размышляет — мысли об этом задерживаются в голове менее чем на секунду, — о том, что не знал своего имени раньше, что сейчас оно совсем другое, потому что изменился сам Эллиот.  
  
(Он не тот, кем был, но не может понять, в чём дело. Изменилась сама его суть: линии кода и отпечатки смерти, которые составляют его существо. Но, может быть, это и был настоящий он, всё это время, просто осознал это только сейчас)  
  
Эллиот, говорит Тайрелл, и с этого момента больше ничего не имеет значения. _  
  


***

  
  
— Ты нашла своего, разве не так? — спрашивает он у Дарлин. Она отвечает пристальным взглядом.  
  
— Да, нашла, — произносит она, как будто это совершенно очевидно. Может быть, это и должно быть очевидным. Может, так и есть.  
  
— Кто? — интересуется он в полной растерянности.  
  
Она смотрит на него какое-то время, прежде чем вздохнуть и бросить многозначительный взгляд на сосредоточенно работающую в углу Трентон. Её взор задерживается на девушке чуть дольше, чем, наверное, это необходимо. В свою очередь, это также занимает Эллиота чуть дольше, чем нужно, чтобы уловить связь.  
  
— Оу.  
  
— О да, — отвечает она ему почти язвительно, и Эллиоту становится интересно, почему он не заметил раньше.  
  
Как только он приходит домой, он сразу же сворачивается в углу между кроватью и комодом. Внутри него разрастается неизвестная доселе боль.  
  
Больно, и на этом описания его чувств заканчиваются. Что-то болит, и он не знает, почему.  
  
На следующий день, смотря на себя в зеркало, он, наконец, решается закинуться наркотиками.  
  


***

  
  
_Он забывается. Медленно, но уверенно, он теряется во всех углах и закоулках собственного «Я». Ему мерещатся небесно-голубые глаза Тайрелла, настолько притягательные, что он неосознанно задерживает дыхание и в нём просыпается жажда совершать поступки, о которых он даже не думал ранее.  
  
(Он смотрит на себя в зеркало после того, как Тайрелл уходит. Это его отражение оборачивается, чтобы посмотреть вслед. Мешки под глазами на мертвенно-бледной коже кажутся ещё больше, чем обычно)  
  
(это только его отражение)  
  
(всегда только оно)  
  
Границы размываются. Он не помнит, кто он и откуда. Он всегда был, кем хотел, а сейчас… сейчас что-то не так, что-то изменилось, однако всё остальное осталось прежним.  
  
(он — всё, кем был и всё, кем неосознанно сделал его Тайрелл)  
  
Конец света скоро наступит, а он станет творцом новой эпохи.  
  
Может, эта эпоха даже позволит ему оставить Тайрелла Уэллика.  
  
(но он просто шутит: у него **уже есть** Тайрелл Уэллик и он не позволит никому и ничему отнять его у себя)_  
  


***

  
  
_А что если_  — не единожды задаётся он вопросом.  
  
А что если — сама по себе мысль достаточно соблазнительная. Желание парит на просторах сознания, и вскоре его жадно сжирают строки кода. Врождённая логика создаёт одному ему слышное ворчание, суровое, жёсткое и царапающее внутренний слух: «Ты не сможешь».  
  
Но он… почему-то именно его образ всплывает в голове. В голове Эллиота. Тёмные волосы, до невозможности голубые глаза и улыбка, что заставляет сердце сладко сжиматься до тех пор, пока это не начинает мешать дыханию.  
  
Он закрывает глаза и сжимает левую руку в кулак. Дыхание спирает слишком сильно. Он задыхается, хватаясь за что-то для поддержки. Он пытается дышать, пытается возобновить подачу воздуха в лёгкие, и снова всё в порядке  
  
Всё в порядке.  
  


***

  
  
— Ну и когда ты собираешься сказать мне?  
  
— Скоро.  
  
— Тогда скажи сейчас.  
  
Проскальзывает умоляющая нотка. Невысказанный вопрос: «Ты мне не доверяешь?», — болезненно повис в воздухе.  
  
Вместо того, чтобы сделать то, о чём просит Тайрелл, Эллиот делает шаг вперёд. Он мог подумать о других вариантах того, как сбить с толку, но и этот не самый неприятный.  
  
Эллиот — это имя начертано на горле Тайрелла. Когда он касается его, он ощущает биение пульса под своими пальцами, начинает нервно потеть и чаще дышать. Что-то бессознательное, прямо из глубин сознания, заставляет его наклониться вперёд, прижаться своими губами к губам Тайрелла и приоткрыть рот, чтобы позволить чужому языку проникнуть внутрь. А Тайрелл, что самое удивительное, не против. Он обхватывает Эллиота руками и кладёт ладони ему на спину, толкая к стене.  
  
Ощущение связи между ними усиливается, но не становится менее приятным или менее удивительным.  
  
Он может даже ощутить солоноватость на коже Тайрела, горечь бизнесменского одеколона и опьяняющий аромат, под воздействием которого хочется делать с Тайреллом те вещи, очертания которых ещё не совсем чётко представлялись в его сознании.  
  
(собственно говоря, он задумывается над тем, как трахнул бы Тайрелла прямо тут, в его офисе, нагнув над столом, не обращая внимание на незаконченные документы. Он стянул бы, собрал руками его волосы и потянул бы за них вверх, заставляя Тайрелла увидеть своё собственное отражение в полупрозрачном стекле. Задумывается, как удерживал бы Тайрелла от оргазма, делая тому минет долго и медленно, пока Тайрелл бы не начал бессвязно умолять Эллиота позволить ему кончить)  
  
Но вместо этого всего он ещё раз вдыхает запах Тайрелла и отталкивает его. Пусть его брюки в один момент стали теснее, он предпочитает игнорировать это.  
  
Взгляд Тайрелла расфокусирован и подёрнут дымкой, когда он смотрит на Эллиота, а румянец на его щеках ужасающе милый.  
  


***

  
  
Во внезапном порыве безотчётного страха, что охватывает его изнутри, он спрашивает себя: есть ли у него хотя бы выбор?  
  
(а был ли у него когда-нибудь вообще выбор?)  
  


***

  
  
_Его имя высечено чернилами на коже Тайрелла. Высечено на самих костях, и по какой-то причине это вызывает у Эллиота облегчение.  
  
Они были предназначены друг другу, и в этой изломанной Вселенной была, как минимум, одна вещь, имевшая значение.  
  
Единственное правило, первый принцип, на котором и были основаны все остальные.  
  
Ему даже не нужно думать об этом, чтобы знать, что это истина. _  
  


***

  
  
Он открывает замок, тянется к пистолету.  
  
— Что ты делаешь?  
  
Он хмурится и вставляет металлические пули в оружие. Всё это сопровождается громким хрустом попкорна и, буквально через мгновение, чувством страха и замершим в ожидании сердцем. Но вместо этого его рука находит пакет с попкорном и зарывается в него. Он едва успел.  
  
Держать этого парня в темноте _было_ и правда проблематично. Он сцепил два пальца вместе и теперь с отвращением смотрит, как они липнут друг к другу. А сейчас, скорее всего, думает, что после солёного попкорна так быть не должно.  
  
— Попкорн? — предлагает он, повернувшись, а Тайрелл притворно смотрит на еду почти с отвращением и капризно воротит нос. Мужчина даже не собирается отвечать. Эллиот пожимает плечами и сам принимается за попкорн.  
  
Тайрелл отворачивается и продолжает прокручивать линии кода, пусть в данный момент это не играет никакой роли. Эллиот почти видит яркий блеск гордости в его отстранённом взгляде.  
  
Волнение, что бушует в глазах Тайрелла, очаровывает.  
  
— Мы сделали это, — бормочет неизвестно кому Тайрелл. По-видимому, в ситуациях, подобных этой, его акцент становится более заметен. Он швед, помнит Эллиот, — однажды ему стало слишком любопытно, чтобы не узнать. Эллиот забрасывает ещё один кусочек попкорна в рот и морщится. Слишком солёный.  
  
— Да, всё идёт так, как и планируется, — он не может удержаться от улыбки, хоть Тайрелл, кажется, слишком зациклился на том, что они только **начали**.  
  
Или, может быть, здесь замешан символизм.  
  
Он подходит и садится возле Тайрелла, а тот не прекращает смотреть на монитор, словно пытается уловить любое изменение.  
  
— Наслаждаешься результатом написанного тобой кода? — спрашивает он, облизывая солёные пальцы. — Скорее всего, примерно через час об этом будут трубить по новостям. Ты должен следить за ними.  
  
Тайрелл поворачивается к Эллиоту и смотрит прямо ему в глаза своим сияющим взглядом. Это провоцирует создание между ними чего-то, чему Эллиот не может придумать названия.  
  
Но как только он моргает, он поражается увиденному. В тёмной комнате глаза Тайрелла кажутся ему ещё ярче. Живые голубые зрачки выбивают воздух из лёгких, пусть Тайрелл не замечает этого и продолжает лепетать что-то в спёртый воздух.  
  
(он вспоминает их первую встречу: разве тогда ему не показалось, что глаза Тайрелла ярче неба снаружи?)  
  
(но сейчас они сияют как-то неестественно в темноте, и даже блеск от монитора кажется более реальным — единственным реальным предметом в этой реальности, что наводит Эллиота на мысль, что он влюбился чуть-чуть сильнее)  
  
Но скоро Тайрелл заканчивает, и это возвращает Эллиота в реальность. Мужчина широко раскрывает блестящие глаза и начинает неосторожно жестикулировать, ожидая ответа от Эллиота. Будто какая-то часть Тайрелла жаждет его одобрения.  
  
Но это не самая подходящая его мысль на тот момент. У мужчины всё ещё радостно сверкают глаза, и вдруг его губы слегка приоткрываются и… Если честно, Эллиот не имеет ни малейшего представления, как он сейчас выглядит. Наверно, как будто его тут же съедят заживо. Вполне привлекательная мысль. И пусть он не слушал монолог, требующий ответа и от него, он познал суть того чувства, что рвётся из его груди — должно быть, гордость или любовь.  
  
Он охвачен этим, охвачен так, что всем своим существом хочет передать это и рассказать об этом Тайреллу, но вдруг не может подобрать подходящих слов.  
  
Его рука тянется к Тайреллу, хватает его за волосы и притягивает его к себе, чтобы столкнуть их губы в поцелуе.  
  
Мужчина застывает: он **чувствует** момент, когда мозг Тайрелла выключается и сам Тайрелл начинает инстинктивно отвечать на поцелуй. И тот момент, когда мозг Тайрелла пытается наверстать упущенное и мужчина автоматически пытается доминировать в поцелуе, страстно и с жаром, а его руки тянутся к Эллиоту и хватаются за его одежду.  
  
К несчастью, ему не удаётся.  
  
Эллиот всё ещё удерживает его, пока целует — медленно, нежно и едва используя зубы — животное в нём хочет кусать, ощутить кровь Тайрелла на языке, горячую, густую и горькую.  
  
Он сопротивляется позыву. Сопротивляется собственной фантазии, где Тайрелл шокированно смотрит на него, а с его губ на подбородок стекает кровь, окрашивающая его прелестный рот в алый. Позже, решает он. Терпение всегда вознаграждается.  
  
Может, виновато то, как он держит волосы Тайрелла, суровость или, быть может, ощущение прикосновения кожи к коже. Но когда Тайреллу становится ясно, **кто** ведёт поцелуй, он растворяется в Эллиоте, тонет в его объятьях и даже позволяет себе немного застонать.  
  
Серьёзно, этот стон способен очень сильно влиять на людей.  
  
Он отстраняется, чтобы поглядеть на свою работу: губы Тайрелла стали напоминать фиолетовые синяки, на голове Тайрелла полнейший беспорядок, а сам он неосознанно тянется к Эллиоту. Сейчас он больше походит на ребёнка, чем на бизнесмена: зрачки расширились, щёки порозовели и всё в нём так уязвимо, что Эллиот находит это весьма привлекательным.  
  
Эллиот усмехается и тянется ему на встречу.


End file.
